fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Helen Lichtenberg
Helen Lichtenberg (ヘレン·リヒテンベルク, Heren· Rihitenberuku) is a young mage who, like the rest of her friends, uses Familiar Spirit Magic and has a Familiar named Cherub. Cherub is a cream colored ball with a heart on its forehead, and two sets of wings; pink wings on top and light blue wings on the bottom. Appearance She has white hair and eyes, though they can appear grey at times, and wears a beighe coat. She also wears a white shirt, with speghetti straps, black shorts, one black glove that goes up to her elbow on her right arm and bandages and a cuff on her left. She wears two brown belts, black socks that reach half way up her thighs and white shoes. She carries the most elaborate staff of all her friends, it has a mirror that reflects light, has a gold half circle that has two tassels hanging from it, and a few gold rectangular bars on the back, sticking out at almost random angles. The staff also has a gold fabric with runes on it that extends longer than the staff and ends in a white orb. Personality Helen has been described as a ditz by Calida, because she never seems to be paying attention to much of anything. Helen's focus tends to be more on the flowers growing on the side of the road, or whatever happens to be flying across the sky, or just watching the clouds. She finds pleasure in simple things, although the staff she carries is the most intricate of all of them, and enjoys sitting around and not doing much. Helen thinks it's funny to watch Terra and Calida argue while Darya tries to calm them down and Aura ignores it. Her posistion on whether she and her friends should join a Guild is unstated, because she doesn't feel like her opinion would change anyone's minds, and she's okay with that. History Helen decided to use Familiar Spirit Magic along with her childhood friends Terra Eckstein, Calida Kokinos, Darya Utkins and Aura Wiater and form a team they call "The Charmers". She had been raised by her grandparents, her parents having dissappeared when she was young and her grandparents never telling her what happened. They were happy when they heard that Helen was going to become a mage and travel with her four friends and told her to make sure they behaved themselves, knowing Terra and Calida's propensity to argue and fight. She is happy with the way things are now with her and her friends, but she wouldn't mind if things changed either. Synopsis Equipment Staff of Light: Helen's staff allows her to collect and manipulate light to cause illusions or blind her opponents. Magic and Abilities ' Familiar Spirit Magic': Helen's magic, giving her her Familiar Spirit Cherub. Cherub has a few abilities to use, though none of them are for offense or defense. *'Swords of Revealing Light '(光の護封剣, Hikari no Gofūken): Cherub manipulates light into the shape of a sword and dispells illusions or reveals things hidden away in shadows. *'Change of Heart' (心変わり, Kokorogawari): Cherub causes the opponent to switch sides for a short time. *'Blinding Flash' (フラッシュを盲検化, Furasshu o Mekura Ken-ka): Cherub releases a bright flash of light that dazes and blinds the opponent. *'Immobilizing Light' (ライトを固定する, Raito o Kotei Suru): Cherub releases a bright flash of light that causes the opponent to be unable to move for a short time. Magic Staff: Helen's staff allows to to manipulate light to cause blindness or create illusions. Adept Staff Fighter: Helen is able to hold her own in battle using a staff. Trivia *Magic and Appearance based on Lyna the Light Charmer and Happy Lover from the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG *Two of Cherub's spells are based on magic cards from Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG of the same names *Helen means "Sun ray" and "Shining Light" in Greek *Lichtenberg is German for "Light hill" *Helen is the only one so far who hasn't allowed her Familiar to Possess her *All of Cherub's abilities are supportive, rather than offensive or defensive Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Holder-Mage